


Girl of My Dreams (Literally)

by punkymonkeyscience



Series: Forever and Always [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Big Sister Alex Danvers, Crushes, Developing Relationship, Dreams, F/F, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship/Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:15:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkymonkeyscience/pseuds/punkymonkeyscience
Summary: Kara has a dream about Lena that worries her and she immediately tells Alex.





	Girl of My Dreams (Literally)

**Author's Note:**

> The series will skip around ages a bit, I'll try to make it as un-confusing as possible. Kudos and comments greatly appreciated.

 

_Kara's hands fell comfortably on Lena's hips. They were laying on the couch together watching a movie. She looked around the room and noticed that it was the basement of the Luthor Manor, where Lena liked to spend her free time. There were little projects and inventions scattered around the room, notebooks full of ideas scattered about. The movie was probably one that they'd watched before, the subtitles on so Kara could understand what was going on. Lena knew it by heart, having watched this particular movie several times with different people._

_"When do you need to go home?" Lena asked and Kara looked at the clock. Alex had mentioned that mom said it was totally okay if she stayed the night, keeping Lena company while her mother allowed herself to be swallowed with work._

_"I can stay if you want me to." Kara said and Lena nodded. They stayed cuddled like that for another two movies, Kara texting Alex that she was spending the night at Lena's. "Finally, a movie in English. What is this?"_

_"Brooklyn." Lena said and Kara nodded. They kept watching and sometime during the film, Lena had moved slightly so her back was no longer to Kara and Kara's hands rested on the small of her back. When Kara had finally registered the movement, it was only in a matter of seconds until Kara felt herself moving closer to close the distance between Lena and herself. Kissing Lena was amazing, her lips were soft and there wasn't any scratchy, patchy stubble like there had been the time that she kissed Mike. "I love you."_

Kara felt herself jolt awake. She looked around and sighed when she found herself in her own bed. A part of her ached to be with Lena in that particular moment, but she was confused and scared from her dream. Why had every single moment of the dream been so comforting for her? Was she secretly in love with Lena? She was certain that she was straight, but then again, she didn't really know how she felt. Lena had been priority in her life since they'd met and she assumed that it was because they were instantly best friends, but maybe she was in love with her best friend.

Kara didn't know the answers to her questions, but she knew somebody that most likely did, Alex. In Kara's mind, Alex was a veteran lesbian, she'd been out since she was in high school. Now, Kara was in high school and having questionable feelings about her best friend. It didn't exactly help that she remembered finding Alex kissing the girl she thought was her best friend one day at soccer practice. Alex had a talk with her about homosexuality and then how it didn't mean anything, that the kiss was just practice for when her friend went out on her date. She later learned that hadn't been fully true, but Kara didn't understand the situation fully, so she didn't ask questions. 

"Hey Alex." Kara whisper yelled, nudging her sister. "Wake up, I need some advice." 

"Can it wait until morning?" Alex mumbled into her pillow. It was difficult to hear, but Kara somehow understood, most likely from having heard the phrase so many times before. Kara made a noise that would have made a homeless, three-legged puppy feel sorry for her and Alex sat up, turning on her light. "What is the matter?"

"When did you decide you wanted to date Maggie?" Kara asked and Alex gave her a weird look.

"At the arcade when we were talking." Alex said and Kara remembered that they hadn't really been friends before that. "Now, I'll ask again, what's the matter?"

"I'm confused and scared." Kara said and Alex motioned for her to go on as she reached for a shirt. It wasn't uncommon for Alex to sleep in a sports bra and spandex shorts, but with the weather starting to cool down, she wondered why she couldn't break the habit, especially if she was still living at home, where her mother never had the heat turned up enough at night. "I had a dream."

"I'd rather not answer wet dream questions at 2:35 AM." Alex said and Kara blushed, stumbling over her words to alert her sister that wasn't the situation at all.

"No, I had a dream about somebody very close to me and I like I might have feelings for them." Kara said, the last part getting quieter with each word. Alex took a deep breath and let out an exasperated laugh. "What?"

"You woke me up because you're afraid that you're in love with Lena." Alex said with a giggle and Kara seemed to get a little more wary. "Tell me about the dream."

"We were cuddling on her couch and watching a movie like we do all the time. We kept moving around and eventually she was facing me and my hands were against her back and we kissed before she told me that she loved me. It's not that that bothers me, rather the fact that when I woke up, it felt like my heart was hurting and I felt kind of sad like I was missing something, but at the same time I felt happy and like everything was great."

"You've got it bad." Alex said and Kara looked down. "Spend more time with her and at some point talk to her about how you feel. Spend some time alone and see how you feel, maybe try to go on a date with somebody else to see if it the feeling goes away. If it doesn't, definitely talk to her. Lena's a reasonable person, it'll work out." 

"Okay." Kara said getting up. "Thank you."

"No problem, get some sleep." Alex said and Kara went back to her room. She sat on her bed and looked out the window, wondering if Lena was doing the same thing that she was. She laid back in her bed and slowly fell asleep to thoughts of her dream, how it'd really feel if she were to kiss Lena. Her lips were probably soft, they looked really soft and once she let Kara borrow her chapstick and it made her lips super soft. It seemed that Lena's lips were the last thing on Kara's mind when she did manage to fall asleep.

 


End file.
